


Encounters of the Famous Kind

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcie and Velma look at old photos from Mystery Incorporated's adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters of the Famous Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy that came to me while I was struggling with the layout of the last chapter of "A Mother Knows."

“No way have you met Batman!” Marcie shrieked.

“Yeah, we did. Robin too,” Velma smirked. “They were chasing a plane and it was connected to the counterfeiting case we were working on. When Penguin and the Joker got involved we even helped the caped crusaders catch them.”

“That’s so cool,” Marcie breathed. Her eyes were shining as she stared at the photo of the gang with Batman and Robin. Velma handed her another one with Scooby, Shaggy, and Robin making faces at the camera over a trio of tied up crooks.

“We ran into them again a few months later while they were chasing Joker and the Penguin in the woods, but those are the only times I’ve met them,” Velma explained. “If we ever went to Gotham I bet I could find them again.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“No, but I’ve got an educated guess.”

“Care to share?”

“Not without solid evidence.” Velma leaned back against the foot of her bed. “Besides, as ineffective as dressing up in a costume to hunt crime is, I believe he’s doing other things to help the city in his alter ego that would come to an end if he were identified. Remember, vigilantism is illegal and I think they’d both get targeted in prison if they were sent away.”

“True,” Marcie sighed. She groaned when she picked up another pair of photos. “Don’t tell me you’ve met the Blue Falcon and Speed Buggy as well.”

“Would you prefer hearing about Laurel and Hardy being bellhops or the Three Stooges buying an amusement park?” Velma offered. “Or I could tell you about Mama Cass’s candy factory, picking up Sonny and Cher after their car broke down, hunting an invisible man with Simple Plan, or spending the night with the Addams Family? I really liked Wednesday; she was a sweet kid.”

“Oh my gosh,” Marcie groaned. “What is your life?”

“A series of adventures,” Velma laughed, “but your life is exciting too, Marcie. You’re taking classes with H.P. Hatecraft and Harlan Ellison. They’re the two most brilliant living authors, though I have to admit I find Hatecraft’s work pointlessly pedantic. At least they’re not as awful as Ben Ravencroft turned out to be.”

“Next thing you’re going to tell me is that you’re besties with the Hex Girls,” Marcie laughed.

“I’d really consider us more acquaintances, but they know to call us if they’re ever in a supernatural jam,” Velma said. “We’ve met them a few times and I’m still a huge fan. Dusk is a total sweetheart.”

“What famous person have you met the most often?”

“Well… I don’t know if this exactly fits your criteria, but we spent a month traveling with the Harlem Globetrotters.” Velma shrugged. “Frankly, it was more of one long continuous hang out. I’m no good with sports, but I did learn how to spin a basketball on my finger. Geese and Curly still send me Christmas cards.”

Marcie chewed her lip as she scanned the photos spread out in front of them across the floor. Mystery Incorporated had met hundreds of celebrities and helped thousands of people all across the globe. In the same time span all she had done was attend grad school. Velma had friends, connections, and experiences Marcie could never match. It made attempting to rekindle their relationship a little intimidating.

“Out of all the people you’ve met across the globe over the years, V, who is your favorite?” Marcie finally asked. “There’s gotta be a good story behind that.”

“Oh, that’s a no brainer,” Velma said, rolling her eyes. Marcie glared at her, feeling a little hurt Velma thought her question so simple. However, the smile directed at Marcie was surprisingly gentle. “Marcie Fleach, no question.”

“Excuse me?” Marcie laughed, completely thrown by her answer.

“You heard me,” Velma grinned. She crawled over to Marcie’s side and squeezed her hand. “You’re my favorite person in the world.”

“Velma… you’re mine too,” Marcie whispered. She reached up and cupped her hands around Velma’s cheeks pulling her in for a kiss. When they parted Velma settled on Marcie’s knee.

“However, if you were to include people from out of this world I might have to rethink my answer.”

“Velma!” Marcie snapped.

When Velma simply smirked and waggled her eyebrows Marcie relaxed. There was no way Velma was actually admitting to meeting real live aliens. That would be absurd, especially when she was being so flippant. Rolling her eyes, Marcie wrapped her arms around Velma’s neck and proceeded to snog her senseless, which Velma happily encouraged. It was great finally having her girl back.


End file.
